Squishy II
Squishy II (formely named 'Murray', and is also named 'SJ' (Squishy Jr.) for short) is a wild Zygarde who lives near the Stewart household. He was named after the first Squishy, who, in my (Lara) AU, he was way too overpowerful and had to be put down as a result. Backstory Squishy II doesn't remember much back when he was named Murray, except that he spent the first years of his life along with a bear cub and his mother. Finally, when the bear cub grew older, he and his mother had the decision of releasing Murray into the wild. The young bear released Murray and then headed off to try to find a mate and his own den. Murray then spent three months living by himself in the woods, until he managed to find a house. Out of curiosity, he decided to go into that house, and then, he headed into a stall where the Stewarts' mare, Yolanda, lives, and when she first saw the Zygarde, she completely freaked out. As a result, Murray ran into the bushes in panic, not before Opal managed to get him. Bonnie went outside to see what was going on, and saw little Murray on Opal's mouth. She at first thought it was her Zygarde friend, Squishy, but then, she realized that her Squishy is actually dead, and was heartbroken. But then, her pets encouraged her that she can have that little Zygarde to take care of. Like, Murray may not be Squishy, but he can replace Squishy. Then, Bonnie decided to have him as her friend, but decided not to take care of him inside her house because she thinks that Murray is already used to live in the wild life. And since Bonnie doesn't know his actual name, she decided to call Murray 'Squishy II', after her deceased Zygarde friend. And it took a while for Murray/Squishy II get used to his new name. Now, Squishy II lives under a tree near the Stewart household, and comes to visit Bonnie 5-6 times a week. And he's a great friend to everyone, and always knows best. Personality Squishy II's behavior is partially different from Squishy I. While Squishy I is loyal, protective, confident, and brave, SJ is playful, obedient, smart, and free-spirited. Mostly, he's seen under the tree he lives, or hanging out with Bonnie at her house. According to Opal, he's very good at hide-and-seek, as they were playing this game once and Squishy II spent half an hour hidden inside the washing machine. Squishy II is mostly seen in his Core Form. However, he can also change to his 10% and 50% forms as well. He can turn into his 10% form every once in a while, but he changes into his 50% form just in case of emergencies. (like having to protect the Stewarts from something or someone.) Fun facts * Squishy II is named after Bonnie's Squishy I. * Squishy II changes into his 50% form only if absolutely necessary. * Squishy II is actually a bit scared of Yolanda, since she actually scared him the first time he met the Stewarts. * Squishy II is actually really good when playing hide-and-seek. * Squishy II has a teeny tiny stuffed bunny named Chuckie, who used to belong to Bonnie, but one day, he was taken to the laundry, and Chuckie got really small after getting out the dryer. So Bonnie decided to give him to Squishy II. Now, Chuckie belongs to SJ. Category:Kalos OCs Category:Lumiose City OCs Category:Pokémon Category:Bonnie's friends